Ron es un Don Juan
by Aleksa Parkinson
Summary: Ron le coquetea a todas las chicas incluso a hermione que pasara? romance y mucho humor. reviews please
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter

N/A: Hola que tal, este es mi tercer fanfic, esta creo yo mejor que los anteriores, disfrútenlo y ríanse, la historia esta espacialmente ubicada en la mitad de quinto año, va haber algunas cosas extrañas, pero… hay alguna Rowling por aquí?, no verdad?. La idea original es de J.K. Rowling y Rumiko Tahashaki, y por supuesto mía que fui la que los fusiono.

N/hermana de la autora: y se preguntaran donde están los fanfics 1 y 2,  advierto que si no los pública lo hago yo y le robo el crédito. Por lo menos la convenci de subir este. Espero les guste. AHHH 

ADVERTENCIA: si no has visto **Ranma**** ½** te va a sonar raro pero para los que si les gusta como a nosotras pues se acordaran de este como uno de los mas memorables capítulos en el romance de Ranma y Akane.

**Ron es un don Juan**

Capitulo 1: Ron es un don Juan

Eran las once de la mañana, un sábado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y Harry y Ron salían de un entrenamiento de quidditch, que no había ido del todo bien, ya que Ron en un intento desesperado se lanzo al vacío para poder coger la quaffle, y cayo unos 10 metros sobre el pasto, gracias a merlín no se hizo mucho daño, pensó Hermione que había ido a ayudar a su amigo, que solo tenia raspada la nariz. 

- deberías ir a la enfermería Ron, aconsejo Harry.

- no, de veras estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza, además no quiero que nadie se entere, decía Ron rojo hasta las orejas.

- pero con la nariz raspada dudo mucho que no se den cuenta, dijo Hermione con mofa en su voz.  

- pues, me pongo algo para que no se me note.

- el fin de semana pasado vi en la enfermería, las banditas que usa la señora Pomfrey en estos casos, talvez puedo conseguir una, explico Harry que fue rumbo a la enfermería mientras sus amigos iban a la sala común.

Ya en la sala, Harry entrego la bandita a Hermione y salió al campo de quidditch para seguir con los entrenamientos.

- no te muevas por favor es solo un rasguño, dijo Hermione que estaba limpiándole la herida a Ron.

-y tu no podrías ser mas cuidadosa al curarme.

-ahora entiendo por que te da pena, lanzarte por la quaffle a esa altura, seguro no lo habrías hecho si no le estuvieras viendo las piernas a Parvati, es absurdo.

- yo no le estaba viendo nada

- si, si claro, pero ella no parecía muy molesta.

- te digo que no me interesa, ella es la que quieres salir conmigo, la verdad la única que….

- la única que que?

- sabes, creo que estas celosa 

-por favor, crees que me importa, puedes salir con quien quieras- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la bandita del empaque

- te dije que no quiero

- pero ella si

- también importa lo que yo quiera

- así que debo suponer que a ti no te importa ella, en lo absoluto- dijo, mientras le colocaba la bandita en la nariz.

- las chicas son insufribles, son egoístas y cuando uno se porta bien con ellas se sienten la gran cosa, además son obstinadas aunque eso me gusta - dijo Ron mientras se frotaba la bandita que tenia en la nariz- son débiles y siento que debo protegerlas, finalmente las niñas son extraordinarias.

- Ron?

- te habrás preguntado por que nunca me había dado cuenta, talvez no eres muy delicada ni afectuosa, pero… 

- y que 

- eres linda 

(Música romántica)

- hablas en serio

- si 

- pero no, no puedo creerlo, dijo Hermione avergonzada y con un tono rosa en las mejillas.  

- ah que romántico

- Fred, George que hacen aquí?, pregunto Ron

- nada, no presten atención, dijo George

- si ustedes continúen, perdonen, dijo Fred 

- es solo que me siento rejuvenecer cuando veo a jóvenes como ustedes profesarse tanto amor, tu no Fred?

- claro que si, hacen que recuerde cuando yo fui joven. 

- si pero en realidad aun somos jóvenes, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja 

Hermione pensó que seria mejor irse, y salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.   

Ron mientras tanto se sentía muy extraño, pero bien, sobretodo cuando veía alguna chica

- hola Parvati, hola Lavender, saludo Ron con voz seductora, sentándose en la mesa en la que ellas estaban- como ha ido todo.

- eh, bien

- si, muy bien, respondió Parvati, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y así Ron comenzó a hablar con las chicas, hasta volverlas loquitas de amor por el, comenzó a decirles cosas muy extrañas, muy románticas, pero no solo lo hizo con Parvati y Lavender, sino con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ah Ron ,- dijo Fred que se acercaba a él en el pasillo,  mientras Ron  estaba con una chica- estoy muy feliz porque al fin decidiste declararle tu amor a Hermione, este es un día memorable.

- es cierto eso Ron?, 

- luna, si tu quisieras aceptarme

- ah?, exclamo luna

- que que? dijo Fred. 

- discúlpame no se que estoy diciendo, dijo Ron tapándose la boca y echando a correr.  

- Ron, ya estas comprometido con Hermione, no quiero que sigas burlándote de ella, grito Fred.

- pero Fred, no lo asustes, finalmente logro tomar una decisión- dijo Luna.

Ron salió  a correr hacia el lago, se dio cachetadas, mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua,- parece que estoy bien, decía para si mismo, pero aun no entiendo porque habré dicho todo eso, las mujeres no son… pero no alcanzo a terminar, porque vio a susan y Hanna pasar junto a el…- me encantan- y dicho esto salió tras ellas.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Hermione "leía" un libro acompañada de Ginny.

dijo que soy linda, si lo soy, pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa un poco tonta en su cara.

- Hermione… 

- ¡no me hables así de pronto, me asustaste ¡

- note a Ron algo extraño, le pasa algo?, pregunto Ginny

- claro que no, que podría pasarle

- entonces aceptaste su propuesta de noviazgo

Hermione dejo caer el libro, - de que estas hablando, quien dijo que se me había declarado, que clase de locuras inventan aquí, ya estoy cansada de tantas mentiras, es el colmo.

Mientras tanto al pie del lago en Hogwarts:

- _¡petrificus totalus!_

_- ¡expeliarmos_!

- oye Lavender, porque no descansamos,- dijo Parvati,- medio ahogada.

- si me parece ridículo, contesto Lavender.

- sobre todo cuando Ron ni siquiera esta aquí con nosotras.

- bueno, que sea un empate

- de acuerdo me parece bien. 

¡ah! ja ja ja ja ja ja………….. (se oyen risas coquetas)…………………….

N/hermana de la autora: como la autora no esta aquí en el momento escribo yo, ojala que les haya gustado y pues ya saben Reviews por favor para obligarla a que escriba el segundo capitulo, alegrense que son solo dos. Danax Weasley


	2. Ron es un Don Juan 2

Segundo capitulo

Perdón por la demora, aunque no fue mucha, aquí esta el segundo capitulo y el último espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, y por cierto me debería ganar un premio a el flasback mas corto de la historia, ya entenderán porque..

- RON, grito Parvati

- la verdad no creo que sea conveniente que anden por ahí solas, podría ser peligroso yo las acompaño, decía Ron que iba tomado de gancho con Susan y Hanna, caminando por los prados.

- RON, grito Lavender, que significa esto como que estas saliendo con otras chicas,- mientras lo cogía por la camiseta y lo zarandeaba.

- te ves linda cuando te enojas Lavender, dijo Ron

- un momento, como que Lavender es atractiva, dijo Parvati acercándose mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a Lavender y cogía del cuello a Ron, para que la mirara.- Ron yo no te gusto, dímelo.

- Parvati eres la más bonita, dijo Ron

- Ron, no digas mentiras ya sabes que eso es muy feo, dijo Lavender

- no esta mintiendo,

- yo digo que si esta mintiendo y lo esta

- que te pasa?

- salgamos juntos, dijo Ron

- con quien?, pregunto Parvati

- conmigo desde luego, dijo Lavender

- me invito a mi primero

- oigan porque no con las dos, dijo Ron

- tu cierra la boca, le dijo Parvati.

- cállate, grito Lavender

- vamos a pelear

- me parece bien

Las dos chicas se separaron, y sacaron sus varitas del bolsillo…

- Ron, estaré contigo en un momento no te vallas de aquí, dijo Parvati,

Y Lavender que no desaprovecho la oportunidad le lanzo el hechizo  _tarantallegra_, y las piernas de Parvati comenzaron a bailar descontroladamente. te tengo. Pensó Lavender.

- eso es trampa, grito Parvati bailando, te voy acabar Lavender te lo juro.

- eso te pasa por no prestar atención todo el tiempo, al pelear eso es vital,- dijo Lavender que se alejo con Ron tomados de gancho.

- ya veras Lavender, me las pagaras,-  grito Parvati 

Y Ron y Lavender se fueron en una de las canoas, a dar un paseo por el lago…

- me siento tan feliz, dijo Lavender

- pues estoy algo preocupado, dijo Ron

- y eso porque?

- temo que alguien venga a destruir nuestra felicidad.

- descuida aquí no hay nadie,…………………….Ron

- Lavender

Y los dos se fueron acercando mucho, demasiado a tal punto de rozar sus labios, pero algo los interrumpió, la canoa se fue casi "volando" hasta la orilla, Ron decido bajar primero de esta para ayudar a bajar a Lavender, pero justo cuando lo iba hacer la canoa se volteo y dejo a la chica en el lago, "misteriosamente" salió detrás de un árbol Parvati con la varita en la mano.

- Lavender estas bien, grito Ron

- Ron, ahora si saldrás conmigo.

- claro, seguro- contesto Ron, y los dos se fueron olvidando a la chica.

- pero Ginny eso no puede ser verdad, exclamo Fred en la sala común

- creen que digo mentiras, replico Ginny

- parece que estuvieras hablando de cualquier persona, menos de Ron, dijo George.

- ¿Qué sucede?, pregunto Hermione, que acababa de bajar de su cuarto.

- no lo se, dijo Fred, es que Ginny dice que noto algo muy peculiar.

- ¿peculiar?

- es sobre Ron es que lo vi coqueteando con unas chicas.

- por favor, no puede ser, dijo Hermione

- yo se que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto yo lo vi, estaba con susan y hanna.

flashback

- hola, muchachas  adonde van podría acompañarlas, seria un placer, decía Ron.

fin del flashback

- Ron, ¿dijo eso?

- se dirigían hacia el lago, ahí deben estar.

- gracias, dijo Hermione, saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

- yo también tengo que ir a ver  esto porque sinceramente no lo creo, dijo Fred

- si debe ser mentira, añadió George, saliendo con su hermano del a sala comun.

- bueno, creo que será interesante yo también iré a ver, dijo Ginny saliendo detrás de sus hermanos.

- ahí va, bien es punto para mí, dijo Angelina, que estaba en un entrenamiento de quidditch ordinario, (N/A: quiere decir, que no estaban jugando en el campo de quidditch).

- Ron, ¿adonde vamos?, pregunto Parvati - Ron.

- que lindas, dijo Ron

- ¡como te atreves!, cuando uno va acompañado no es correcto mirar a  otras personas.

- Parvati por favor discúlpame, no se que me paso.

- no quiero.

- por favor, debo estar loco para mirar a  otro lado, con una belleza como tu junto a mi, dijo Ron que rodeo a la chica por la cintura.

- ¿en serio?

- lo juro

- bien, si te perdono

- gracias Parvati, por cierto no tienes sed, iré por algo de tomar, ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- para mi uno sin azúcar

- esta bien, porque no me esperas en esa banca, vuelvo enseguida, no tardo, dijo Ron caminando hacia donde unos niños de segundo vendían refrescos.

- ah, la verdad es que Ron se comporta de un modo muy extraño, -dijo Parvati para ella misma sentándose-, pero no me desagrada creo que hoy es mi oportunidad de conquistarlo.

- al fin te atrape, tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste, dijo Lavender que apareció detrás de ella, mojada de pies a cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Ron compraba dos jugos, pero se le cayó un knuts.

- ¿Dónde esta?, dijo Ron agachándose a buscar el knuts, pero alguien lo recogió.

- ¿Para quién es?, pregunto Hermione con el dinero en la mano.

- es, eh, para ti Hermione.

- mentiroso, replico Hermione que lanzo la mano para abofetear a Ron.     

- no estoy mintiendo, no tengo ojos mas que para ti, dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de Hermione.

- disculpen muchachos, podrían lanzarme la quaffle, grito Alicia.

Ron y Hermione miraron hacia el suelo y efectivamente allí estaba, Ron soltó a Hermione, y se agacho para recogerla.

- en seguida, dijo Ron, pero no la pudo lanzar, porque Fred y George se pusieron ante el.

- es verdad que estas conquistando a todas las chicas que encuentras, Ron, dijo George

- no olvides que ya estas comprometido,-dijo Fred-, no quiero verte con otras mujeres.

- ¡RON!, grito Lavender que paso por en medio de Fred y George tumbándolos al piso.

- continuemos donde nos quedamos, dijo Lavender.

- ¿pues donde se quedaron?, pregunto Hermione

- Ron iba a besarme cuando algo nos interrumpió, contesto Lavender.

- Ron, ¿eso es verdad?, pregunto George, pero Ron no alcanzó a contestar ya que llego Parvati y  piso a George en la cabeza.

- Ron, porque me dejaste esperándote

- ¿Dónde te estaba esperando?, pregunto Hermione que ya estaba muy exasperada.

- además me prometió que no pensaría en ninguna otra chica, dijo Parvati

- pero lo mismo me dijo a mi primero, replico Lavender.

- pues por lo que veo cambio de opinión, dijo Parvati

- eso no es cierto, dijo Lavender

- ¿porque no le dices la verdad Ron?, pregunto Parvati.

Pero el no pudo contestar, ya que tenia a una chica tomada por las manos…

- Pansy, yo se que no nos  hemos llevado muy bien, pero esta es la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo,- al ver esto todos se sorprendieron, Draco ya se estaba poniendo a la defensiva pero no alcanzo a hacer nada.

- oye, cálmate Weasley, dijo Pansy

- ¡RON!, gritaron al unísono Lavender y Parvati.

- ¡que descarado! dijo Hermione acercándose a él y plantándole una cachetada muy bien merecida que lo boto al piso.

Hermione salió a correr hacia el castillo y no quiso salir de allí sino hasta bien entrada la noche.

- toc, toc, toc, Hermione ábreme inmediatamente,- decía Ginny ya cansada de sus esfuerzos inútiles, nadie entiende que le pudo pasar a Ron, pero te aseguro que para mañana será otro, ábreme Hermione.

- no es cierto, Ron al fin se mostró tal cual es.

- por favor Harry no digas esas cosas, replico Ginny

- esta bien, solo era una broma, ¿por cierto donde esta Ron ahora?

- creo que esta estudiando en la sala común, dijo Ginny

- bueno, iré a hablar con el.

Pero cuando llego, su amigo no estaba estudiando, sino sentado en una silla amarrado con cuerdas y un pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

- vaya, aquí estas, Ron yo no quería que pasara esto, hasta ahora me vengo a enterar, ¿pero dime, cierto que todo esta muy divertido?

- me gustaría saber que es lo que te resulta tan divertido, pregunto Parvati que apareció como un fantasma.

- parece interesante, añadió Lavender.

- por favor les diré todo lo que quieran saber, pero no me hagan daño- dijo Harry que estaba colgado de un árbol, ya en las afueras del castillo, enrollado con cuerdas por todo el cuerpo.

- bueno, empieza a hablar ahora- dijo Parvati

- la semana pasada en la enfermería encontré unas banditas y escuche que la gasa contenía una fuerte poción de amor que con la temperatura del cuerpo empieza a despedir un aroma que cuando uno lo percibe entra en un estado como en el que esta Ron ahora, pero yo pensé que solo funcionaba con una chica, no con todas, por eso se la di a Hermione, yo no tengo la culpa.

- ¿poción de amor?, pregunto Lavender

- ¿es una especie de estimulante? pregunto Parvati 

- ¡ah!, es por eso que se muestra tan cariñoso con todas, dijo Lavender

- bueno, ya les dije lo que querían saber, ahora suéltenme no me dejen aquí como un capullo de mariposa, dijo Harry balanceándose.

- todavía no reflexionas sobre el mal que has causado, dijo Parvati, te conviene quedarte un rato mas ahí Harry.

- con razón notaba algo muy especial en la forma de actuar de Ron, dijo Lavender.

- en ese caso…

- si es cualquiera…

- significa- dijeron las chicas al tiempo que sacaban sus varitas y se ponían en posición de lucha.

- Lavender espero que no se te haya ocurrido una nueva maldad

- pedirle que prometa ser mi novio no es ninguna maldad, es lo que voy a hacer.

- yo no he hecho nada, bájenme de aquí, decía Harry mientras las chicas peleaban

- una promesa es una promesa

- haber quien gana.

- _locomotor mortis_

_- ricktusempra_

Entre tanto Hermione había decidido salir de su habitación después de que Ginny se canso de golpear y fue a llevarle un poco de comida a Ron.

- muchas gracias Hermione, me salvaste, dijo Ron mientras se quitaba el resto de cuerdas.

- no pensé que estuvieras en problemas, en realidad solo venia a preguntarte si realmente quieres a otra……….y…………si eso se debe a que no soy delicada, afectuosa y hermosa.

- Hermione, dijo Ron mientras le tomaba la cara y se sonrojaba, eres……..eres muy bonita.

Pero de repente se oyó el golpe de una puerta que choca y Lavender entro por ella, tomo a Ron de la camisa y salió con él arrastrándolo.

- ¡ah! merlín, Lavender me gano, dijo Parvati, si en verdad lo quieres para ti Hermione tendrás que pelear por su amor, es ahora o nunca, y dicho esto salió detrás de Ron y Lavender seguida de Hermione que no sabia bien a ciencia cierta por que corría tras de ellos.

- ¿Cómo que ahora o nunca? un momento.

- Lavender, adonde vamos, pregunto Ron ahora corriendo

- vamos a donde nadie pueda molestarnos.

Y salieron del castillo, se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, y subieron a uno de los estrados donde se hacen los profesores para ver los partidos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, los dos ya muy cansados, Lavender saco un pergamino y una pluma.

- Ron, estas seguro de que me amas?

- si

- en  ese caso te pido que firmes aqu

- claro, por que no

Sin embargo no alcanzó a firmarlo porque a lo lejos se escucho algo así como _accio__-pergamino, _y este salió volando hacia las manos de Parvati, quien venia corriendo.

- a ver, Ron, firma aquí, por favor, quieres hacerlo

- esta bien, afirmo Ron

Y Lavender que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lanzo un _petrificus__ totalus, _que para suerte de Parvati logro esquivar.

- veo que realmente quieres pelear por el ¿verdad?,

- por que no

- un momento por favor, por que están actuando de esa manera- pregunto Hermione, también cansada por la corrida. (N/A: no piensen mal, pervertidas)

- Ron hará cualquier cosa que le pida una chica, es por la bandita que tiene en la nariz

- es cierto, así que si le pido que firme este compromiso y lo hace, Ron será mío, dijo Parvati

- ¿Qué? exclamo Ron

- era por eso -dijo Hermione- pero no se dan cuenta que eso seria un abuso, el no sabe lo que hace

- no- negó Lavender

- y que- dijo Parvati

- ¿no les importa saber lo que el siente?         

- ahora no, eso lo arreglaremos después, dijo Lavender

- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, -dijo Parvati,- mientras las dos chicas se acercaban corriendo con las varitas alzadas,

- _empugio__, _grito Lavender y Parvati no alcanzo hacer nada, pero no porque el hechizo le hubiera dado a ella, sino porque Hermione se atravesó, gritando un –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,- y de inmediato al recibir el hechizo, salió rodando o casi volando, hasta que se salió del estrado y cayo al vacío, Ron sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo por ella, la abrazo y cayeron los dos.

- ¿no crees que hayan muerto verdad?, pregunto Lavender a Parvati que se asomaron.

- claro que no, había una montaña de arena.

El golpe lo recibió Ron ya que cayo de primeras y Hermione encima de el después.

- Ron, Ron, dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y moviéndolo para que despertara.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien? dijo Ron, con la voz entrecortada

- ¡oh! Ron- Hermione comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- también eres linda cuando lloras, dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione y acercándola hacia el, - no se si será por la bandita pero mi corazón late muy rápido.

- piensan quedarse ahí toda la vida  o que- dijo Parvati que extrañamente ya estaba abajo.

- O solo están presumiendo- dijo Lavender

- Ron, cuando caíste se te cayó la bandita- dijo Parvati

- si Ron, porque sigues ah

De inmediato los dos se separaron y se pararon, totalmente rojos.

- esto es totalmente ridículo, no lo crees, Lavender.

- estoy de acuerdo, totalmente ridículo, vamonos, Parvati.

**Y de camino a el castillo…**

- ¿creo que ya es tarde no?, pregunto Ron a Hermione

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿tienes hambre?

- un poco

Cuando por fin entraron a la sala común, la profesora Mcgonagall, Fred, George y Ginny los estaban esperando.

- Ron, ¿de donde vienen?, pregunto George

- habla Ron, ¿Qué paso?

- Hermione ¿estas bien?

- Weasley y Granger están castigados, por salir de noche a los terrenos fuera del castillo y por sacar elementos no autorizados de la enfermería- dijo McGonagall.

Los dos soltaron un bufido.

- SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO Y LO SEGUIRE DICIENDO, **DETESTO A LAS NIÑAS**, grito Ron.

_Fin_

   

N/A: que tal les ha parecido, espero que bien, por favor déjenme sus reviews, no importa si no son alabanzas de todas maneras las aceptare, no mentiras, solo tienen que oprimir un cuadrito que esta aquí debajo y dice submit review y le dan go, es muy facil, gracias y chao.


End file.
